Terror en el crepúsculo secuela de camino hacia el terror
by Yami Mei Uchiha
Summary: Luego de la gran tragedia de Forks, los Cullen por fin vuelven a descansar y una felicidad los alberga por el nuevo miembro que viene en camino pero muertes extrañas están pasando en el pueblo muertes las cuales Bella sospechara de quien es ese asesino, asesino que no querrá cerca de ella


**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos, sino de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**

Era un día normal en la mansión Cullen, Emmett y Jasper jugando video juegos y apostando a ver quién era el que ganaba primero, Rosalie leyendo unas revistas de moda de Francia, Alice comprando cosas en Internet, Esme arreglando su hermoso jardín, Carlisle revisando papeles importantes en su despacho y Bella vomitando… esperen… ¡BELLA VOMITANDO! ¿Desde cuándo un vampiro vomita?

- Bella mi amor ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Edward preocupado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, mi amor ya salgo – Dije mientras me lavaba los dientes, no sé porque pero de un día para otro empecé a sentirme mareada, asqueada, incluso la sangre humana me daba nauseas, rayos soy una vergüenza como vampira.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Forks tuvo una de sus más grandes tragedias al toparse con los caníbales, poco a poco se empezaba a recuperar de las pérdidas humanas que tuvieron, Edward y yo nos habíamos casado en secreto en las vegas y me arrepiento de no haber traído una cámara al ver la cara que puso Alice al enterarse, era todo un poema, pero se vengó cuando dijo que tenía que organizar la luna de miel, Después la maldita luna de miel he tenido las peores nauseas de toda mi existencia y ha sido muy difícil ocultárselo a los Cullen; termine de lavarme los dientes y me mire al espejo, tenía los mismos ojos achocolatados pero mis labios ahora eran de un rojo carmesí y mi habitual sombra en los ojos y lo más nuevo que tenía ahora era unas enormes ojeras y eso que había ido de caza ayer, abrí la puerta para encarar a ver su rostro preocupado.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto de nuevo con su voz aterciopelada.

- Si, ya te dije que estoy bien – Dije intentando tranquilizarlo y le iba a dar un corto beso en los labios, cuando recordé que cuando era humana tres dedos había puesto su horrible mano en mi boca y de nuevo las náuseas me invadieron haciendo que entrara de nuevo al baño y cerrara de un portazo, devolviendo toda la sangre que había consumido ayer al retrete – Alice – Llame sabiendo que ella me escucharía.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Alice tocando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Si – Respondí mientras bajaba la palanca y me empezaba a lavar los dientes por enésima vez.

- Edward me conto lo que te ha estado ocurriendo – Susurro muy bajito a siéndolo inaudible para los demás y suspire con pesadez, vi que su mirada estaba perdida, estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.

- ¿Qué viste? – Pregunte.

- Vamos a la farmacia a comprarte una prueba de embarazo – Dijo ansiosa.

- ¿Prueba de embarazo? – Pregunte extrañada.

- Si – Chillo y me empezó a arrastrar, sacándome de la casa forzándome a entrar en su porche amarillo sin piedad alguna empezó a conducir a toda velocidad hacia la farmacia más cercana, llegamos, ni siquiera me dejo bajar, compro la maldita prueba y nos fuimos a las afueras de Forks cerca del bosque.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que use una prueba de embarazo? – Pregunte enojada.

- Huy, veras esta es una de las nuevas, es como sacarte sangre y después de cinco minutos pita una vez si es negativo y dos si es positivo – Dijo señalándome el pequeño aparatito el cual tenía una maldita aguja, mi cara ahora tenía una mueca de horror.

- No Alice yo no me voy a inyectar eso – Dije histérica.

- Hazlo por Edward – Dijo Rápidamente, yo me calme y me deje que me sacara algo de sangre, esperamos sentadas en un tronco esperando los cinco minutos.

- Alice es absurda la idea de que yo… - No pude terminar de hablar porque fui callada por dos pitidos y ella sonrió y empezó a dar brinquitos.

- Voy hacer tía, voy hacer tía – Empezó a corear y yo estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida.

- Embarazada – Dije sin salirme del shock, hasta que sentí como alguien nos vigilaba, voltee a ver y no era nadie, camine un poco en donde había sentido aquella mirada.

- Hey Bella – Me llamo Alice – Vámonos ya es hora de irnos – Dijo y me di la media vuelta para subirme al porche y regresar a casa, en todo el camino Alice no dejaba de decir todo lo que le faltaba para comprar las cosas del bebe, empecé a tocar mi vientre a un plano e inconscientemente sonreí pensando en que mi hermoso o hermosa bebe era el fruto del amor que sentíamos Edward y yo.

**Lo prometido es deuda mis queridos lectores, aquí está el primer capítulo de la secuela de camino hacia el terror en crepúsculo. Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
